Theodore Douglas (Survive)
Theodore Douglas '''also known as '''T-Dog or simply T, is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive, he was a member of the supply run team of Atlanta along Glenn, Merle, Andrea and others. T-Dog is a man willing to fight for his allies. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia T-Dog helped Merle and Daryl to rescue Jacqui, and later on the four joined the group of survivors in Atlanta, nothing else is revealed about his life. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Guts T-Dog briefly appears in the rooftop of a building, he is alongside the others who went in a supply run. Tell It to The Frogs T-Dog helps Rick get into Dale's RV and asks if he's okay, he is seen along the other survivors reaching the camp again. Safe And Save T-Dog is seen in a flashback helping Jacqui, and in the present attending Amy and Jim's funeral. Wildfire T-Dog alerts the survivors from the incoming herd (indirectly led by Guillermo and Merle) and Dale insists the RV doesn't have the enough fuel, but they can use it to hide while the herd pass. TS-19 Theodore, like all of the survivors enjoy of the benefits of the CDC, and depart when it explodes. Season 2 Triggerfinger T-Dog is still in the convoy with the other survivors as they travel. When they reach the road block, T-Dog joins most of the group, specifically Daryl, as they scavenge for supplies. When the herd passes by, T-Dog fails to hear Rick telling the survivors to get under cars, and attempts to hide from the herd. In an attempt to get out of sight, he gashes his arm on a large, rusty, broken piece of metal. He begins to lose a lot of blood, and is unable to defend himself as a zombie nears him, but is saved by Daryl who then throws a dead body on top of him to cover his scent from the undead. After this happens, he is bandaged up. Chupacabra Theodore is present for the barn massacre and Charlie's return. Better Angels T-Dog comes outside the farm and asks Michonne if she's okay, she responds him that she's doing fine and asks to be left alone, despite this T-Dog attemps to talk with her about her losses and that he loss people too but that he must keep going in order to keep alive the friends he's still in time to, without even speaking Michonne walks away. T-Dog is seen with everyone else at the dinner. Judge, Jury, Executioner T-Dog appears and engages in a fight with Moyers, gaining the upper hand and leaving him uncunscious. T-Dog is seen attending the group debate over Randall's fate where he is openly accepting of killing the young man. He quickly brings up the issue of what to do with his body before the conversation is reeled back in by Dale. He is also seen in the camp with Rick and Lori, with Rick and T-Dog running towards a walker sound near the camp. Later, T-Dog is patrolling around the farm at night when he is attacked by a walker that Sophia had seen earlier in the day and failed to tell anyone about as she had provoked it. T-Dog is then disemboweled by the walker and is in great pain when the others come to his aid. Rick tells Hershel that he needs to operate on T-Dog as he would not make the trip back inside, but Hershel silently tells Rick that T-Dog can't be saved. As Rick is unable to euthanize T-Dog, Daryl decides that he has to do it and takes Rick's gun and says "Sorry, brother." before putting him out of his misery. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Theodore has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers Death Killed By: *Sophia (Indirectly Caused) *Zombie (Caused) *Daryl Dixon (Out of Mercy) A walker that Sophia had previously been examining in the marshy lands near Hershel's farm freed itself after Sophia provoked it while its legs were trapped, and wandered onto the property, killing a cow. T-Dog later patrols the grounds and stumbles the cow. After hearing something behind him, T-Dog turns around and is ambushed by the walker. Although he was able to prevent himself from being bitten, the walker rips open Theodore's stomach. Daryl, hearing Theodore's cries for help, comes to his rescue and kills the walker. The rest of the group reaches the dying T-Dog, bleeding from his wounds. Rick demands that they move T-Dog to the house to operate on him, but Hershel informs him that he would be unable to save Theodore in his critical condition. Sophia, upon seeing the walker, realizes that she is partly responsible for what happened, and cries. Rick lifts his gun and points it at T-Dog's head in an attempt to put him out of his misery, but can not bring himself to do so. Instead, Daryl takes Rick's gun, points it at Theodore and says, "Sorry, brother," before shooting him. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *Theodore Douglas receives the death of Dale Horvath of the original TV Series. Category:Survive Characters